My Pretty Bird
by FlowerofAdversity
Summary: Just a drabble from Dioval's point of view. This is truly how I wished the movie would've ended, but needless to say, the movie still ended in such a way that pleased me immensely. This is a 'what if' scenario.


My Pretty Bird

Synopsis: Inspired by 'Maleficent'. Diaval speaks of his love for young Aurora and soon comes to realize that he is true love's kiss after all. Do not read unless you want spoilers...

Chapter 1-My Little Princess

The moment I recall young Aurora being taken by the pixies I couldn't explain what had happened to my heart. That very moment my Mistress asked me to care for her, a warmth filled my entire being I couldn't comprehend. Even though my loyalties lay with my Mistress, I knew what I felt for the young Princess was love.

I watched the child blossom from a wee babe into a gorgeous rose. I couldn't take my eyes off her, but I could never reveal my true thoughts to her, even though I desperately wanted to.

As time progressed, I realized Maleficent's curse would be fulfilled even though we happened to subsuquently find our answer. It was rather coincidental, one might say. Aurora was wandering the Moors as she often did and was playing out a discussion she would have with her Aunties. A young prince named Phillip happened to see her and I could tell there was alchemy between them. If it was true love, none were to say and I couldn't tell. However, I did feel a new emotion that day when Phillip had held Aurora's hands in his. It was envy. I didn't care for its blackness and wretched tendrils trying to choke the elation I felt in my heart for my little Princess possibly finding a way to counteract the curse my Mistress had enacted at her christening so many years ago.

Chapter 2-The Oncoming Storm

Despite the fact that I was euphoric we had found our answer, I wanted to free Aurora from her curse in the worst way possible. We found her in her chambers, and Phillip was nowhere to be found. Supposedly, there was a campaign that day in which he was needed and we could hear the cavalry surrounding us. Maleficent had no time to see her goddaughter, but I finally had the opportunity I had longed for. Gently, I bent over, stroking my angel's golden tresses and kissed her. She immediately awoke and thanked me.

'We don't have much time, my Princess. Your Godmother is in danger and I am needed.', I said, feeling myself being transformed again to join my Mistress by her side before I could utter another word.

I did everything my Mistress commanded of me. I even became a mighty dragon to protect her from Stephan's forces. Stephan had become more of a monster in his recent years, slowly decending into madness. Unfortunately, the demented king wanted revenge on something he simply couldn't understand due to the pull of the human world and how it had tainted his mind. It was Aurora who had smashed the encasement that my Mistress's wings had been framed in. Through my perhiphery, I saw Maleficent's wings reattach to her body. After that, I was freed from the chainmail nets and iron ropes that had confined me earlier. I had been transformed into my regular raven form, but I didn't view the final battle between Stephan and my Mistress. All I know is what I was told as I was summoned back. Out of gratitude, I couldn't help but embrace her.

Chapter 3-Of Both Worlds

Phillip surprisingly found another suitor from a faraway land, as I had witnessed. The envy that had festered inside my soul had completely disappeared. The prophecy that we had been true, but in a way we never expected.

'A Queen needs a King to rule by her side.', Aurora said one day whilst running and playing with all the Fair Folk. I had seen her gleeful before, but she seemed to have a newfound glow about her. So beatific and ethereal, I could've sworn she was more faye than human. I was tumbling about with her in the grass until I had pinned her, laughing all the way.

'Could I be your King ?', I asked, straightfowardly.

'I had thought about it for some time, my pretty bird.', she said as she turned the tables and pinned me to the soft grass. I felt my heartrate jump and my cheeks turn crimson. Being in such a position with the Princess caused some rather amorous thoughts to enter my mind, since I am only but a man.

'What do you decide to do then, Faerie Queen ?', I said.

'I take you, Diaval, to rule by my side. Nothing would give me more joy than to be with you forever. You are no longer my shadow but my equal.', she said, leaning forward to kiss me. We kissed for what seemed to be hours and got back onto our feet. I could barely contain my bliss when she said those words resounding in my ears. Neither of us knew what the future would hold but so long as I was her pretty bird, nothing really mattered. I was simply happy to be by her side and to walk in the sunlight of her presence.

~*~ Dioval of the Moors


End file.
